Good Intentions
by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: After being trapped on a boring missions for days, Anakin thinks something might be wrong with Obi-Wan. But as they say, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions...


**Hope you enjoy ;) Just having a little fun, I suppose. R and R, let me know what you think**

Anakin was worried about Obi-Wan; they'd been on this mission for almost three weeks with Master Siri and Ferus. He had been increasingly reserved, and now, he had been in his room for the entire night. The leader of the planet had set them up in a hotel, with a separate room for each of the visiting Jedi; what had promised to initially be an exciting mission had become a boring instance of diplomacy only. They had only been called up four times in their stay, but Obi-Wan had said that they should take advantage after what had been a particularly difficult mission on Ragoon-6. That didn't, however, explain his master's behavior.

"Ferus?" Anakin almost walked into the older boy in the hallway, riflign thorugh a datapad indistinctly.

"Hello, Anakin."

"Are you waiting for someone?" Ferus has the distinctly agitated look of someone who had been stood-up. Anakin couldn't help but smirk a little that the "perfect Padawan" had let his iritation show through his body language, which he corrected the instant Anakin came to his attention.

"Yes, well." He flicked the screen of the datapad off. "I'm actually waiting for my master, she was supposed to be here almost half an hour ago." Anakin almost snorted. If Obi-Wan had left him in the hallway for half-an-hour, he would have left in a fit; it was an unspoken rule amongst Jedi that they were to respect each other's time, and he wouldn't have wasted his own standing here waiting on nothing.

"I don't think she's coming." Anakin said, hands in his pockets.

"I'm worried something has happened. I haven't seen her all morning." Ferus admitted, putting away his pad and resting a hand on the back of his lightsaber.

"I haven't seen Obi-Wan either." Ferus curled his nose at Anakin's lack of a title on Obi-Wan's name. But Anakin didn't care, especially not now, when there was mystery to be solved.

"Perhaps they were called to assist with our mission, and had to leave before alerting us." Ferus reasoned, regarding Anakin carefully.

"I don't think so. Obi-Wan would have sent a message; he's never acted on a joint mission on his own before." Ferus started to interrupt him, but he cut him off swiftly. "Not even when he's been with another Master. He always lets me know what's going on." He said, knowing that every mission so far that had been true, and he hoped it would stay that way. He valued that Obi-Wan trusted him enough to let him know what was going on during each mission, that he was a partner in their missions and goals. He had to admit, like Ferus, he was also worried about his Master. This was highly unusual.

"We should call them." Ferus said, and pulled out his comlink, and first comm'd Siri, then Obi-Wan. Neither answered, and the Padawans stood, a man passing by them with a room service cart of lunch food. Anakin eyes it hungrily, but then reality hit him that Obi-Wan had not appeared for breakfast, and it was already time for lunch. With a glance, he knew that the same thought had occurred to Ferus, who was fingering the back of his comlink nervously. "Let's ask at the front."

The man working was the front had the silver skin of the native peoples, and smiled with pointed teeth at the pair of them, coming up. "Hello, young Jedi. Is there something I can help you with?" Anakin regarded him, he was looking at them as though they were children, not Jedi Padawans. He subtlely placed his hand on the back of his lightsaber, noting Ferus' raised eyebrows and the man's inclined head. "We're looking for the older Jedi that were with. A man and woman, have you seen them?"

"I can't say that I have." The man said, the smile gone from his features. "Perhaps they are simply meeting with the diplomats who have stationed you all here."

"We don't think that's the case." Ferus said, "Would you mind checking the security holograms? That way, we will at least know where they went in the building." The man hesitated for a fraction of a second, but, taking a leaf from Anakin, Ferus moved his hand to his lightsaber handle as well, and he inclinedf his head.

"Of course. Anything for our distinguished guests." He rewound the footage, Anakin slowing the backwards tapes in his mind, watching for either his Master or Siri.

"Stop!" He said, and the man did, then let the video play forward. As they watched Siri emerged from her room, before either Padawan had woken up; but instead of venturing down the hall for breakfast, she walked across the hall to Obi-Wan's room and knocked on the door. It opened seconds later and, after what seemed to be a few minutes of conversation, she dissapeared inside. Then, the hall was empty again.

Anakin narrowed his eyes, gesturing for the man to continue to roll the tape. He did, flaring his nostrils, but as the Padawans watched, neither of their masters came back into sight. "They must still be in Master Obi-Wan's room." Anakin stifled a sigh. He didn't know where he'd be if Ferus wasn't there to point out the obvious.

"Thank you for your help." Anakin said to the man.

"Well, at least we know they are not in danger." Ferus reasoned again, and Anakin wasn't sure he'd ever had a stronger urge to punch another being.

"Something is off though; maybe Obi-Wan is ill."

"My Master would have contacted us."

"Not likely," Anakin snorted. He knew how stubborn Obi-Wan could be when he was sick; he had developed an almost septic leg infection after a mission before Anakin, fourteen at the time, had to drag him to the med-ward; delirious with fever. It was one of the rare times Obi-Wan hadn't seemed perfectly composed and was a memory Anakin still laughed at sometimes. "We should go and check to be safe."

"I agree." Anakin sent a silent thought of thanks to the force that Ferus had little else to say. They attracted little attention in the hotel, it had been clear when they arrived that Obi-Wan would be doing most of the diplomatic work, and Siri keeping the piece. The students were here to learn, and while many eyes lingered on their lightsabers, little else attracted attention and minutes later they were outside Obi-Wan's room.

Anakin knocked, but there was no answer. He frowned and knocked again with the same result. "Perhaps he will answer his comlink." Ferus suggested, even as Anakin was pulling it out. He didn't hide his ees roll that time, but after several minutes of beeping, Obi-Wan did not pick up.

Anakin could sense him, but it was strange, almost as if his Master was trying to dissassociate from their bond. One look at Ferus told him that he was having the same issue with his Master, and he looked at the door again. "We have to get in there." He said to Ferus, "And I think I know how."

To his surprise, Ferus followed with no comment as they went into Anakin's room. He took out a think strip of metal he kept in his utlity belt; while the entry doors were electornically locked, the doors that conjoined were old-fashioned and held together only with metal. A few seconds of work and it clinked satisfyingly.

They pushed it open, Ferus holding it behind him as he went in. A quick glance showed nothing amiss, although he did see Obi-Wan's comlink on the table. The back of the room was filled with steam, towards the bedroom and referesher area of the suite. His master must have recently showered, but there was no sign of Master Tachi.

"What the kriff?" He murmured, this was getting quite strange. Ferus went to say something, but Anakin hled a finger to his lips, hearing his master's voice from the bedroom.

"Siri, I don't think-" But his words were cut off by a strange noise. Anakin exchanged a glance with Ferus, and this time, the older Padawan took the lead, moving back towards where the voice was coming from. They heard an almost giggle, and another of the same sort of noise; Anakin could feel his heart beating faster. He couldn't fit these pieces together; it had almost sounded like Siri was doing something to Obi-Wan. But they were friends, fellow Jedi; that wouldn't make sense. None of this made sense.

Ferus paused outside the door to the living area, Obi-Wan's boots were there, along with Siri's. Anakin swallowed, and pushed the door open. And froze.

He sent up another thanks to the force, this time that the couch faced away from the door. He could see Obi-Wan's long hair, stil wet, hanging behind him on the couch where he had his head thrown back. He could see his Master's tunic lying on the floor behidn the couch, and one of his arms was rigid along the back on the couch, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles were white. He hadn't noticed them, not yet; Anakin jabbed Ferus in the ribs as the other Padawan looked over his head in horror at the scene; trying to get him to step back.

"Force, Siri…" He heard Obi-Wan say, his voice strangely hoarse and strained sounding.

And then, one hand frozen on Ferus' arm, Anakin stopped fully. Master Tachi stood from where she'd been on the floor in front of Obi-Wan, letting go of her hair as she stood, her outer tunic somewhere in the suite. "I think.." She started to speak to Obi-Wan, smiling; but as her gaze came up, it settled instead on Anakin. There were a full fice seconds of complete silence. Where she simply stared at them, mouth slightly open.

"What?" Anakin heard Obi-Wan say, and watched in even worse horror as he turned halfway on the couch, where he could see the two Padawans. His reaction was much more violent than Siri's, he whipped around on the couch.

"Anakin!" But for the first time since Anakin had known him, Obi-Wan was blushing, his entire face blood red. "What are you doing in here?"

Anakin realized now that nothing had been wrong. It was several minutes too late to do anything about it. "We were concerned." Said Ferus, stuttering in a way that Anakin might have found funny if he didn't feel like he'd been punched. "We hadn't heard form either of you…we called Master Kenobi…we saw you had come in here…we apologize for the intrusion." He said, and started to step backwards, which Anakin actually thoguht was a very good idea.

Siri, where her hands had been on her hips, ran one down her temple. "Go back to the dinig area. We'll meet you both there."

They nodded, but Anakin looked at Obi-Wan who still seemed stricken. "I'm sorry, Master."

"It's fine, Padawan." He took a deep breath. "It's fine. Go with Ferus." And they stepped back letting the door close behind them. Anakin stopped, his stomach filled with guilt. Ferus looked at him; questioningly for a moment; but he wouldn't understand. Obi-Wan rarely allowed himself to have fun, they shouldn't have interrupted. He felt compelled to open the door, apologize again and turned aroudn on impulse. His fingers on the door handle, Ferus looking at him in horror; he went to open it.

But he stopped again, hearing from beyond the door loud bursts of uncontrollable laughter. He could hear Master Tachi's loudly, but Obi-Wan's, much deeper, as well. "I suppose we should got meet them." He heard Siri choke out between laughs.

"I might need another minute." Obi-Wan answered, and though Anakin blushed at that, he turned and nodded at Ferus, followign the older boy out the door. He and Obi-Wan would be fine. And next time, he would wait…


End file.
